Item God
An Item God is a special Item World boss that can only be found on floor 100 of an Item World, on any item of ranks 1 to 39. They only show up on Legendary Rarity items as they are the only items to have 100+ floors. Their levels vary, depending on the rank of the item. Description Item Gods can only be fought on floor 100 of Legendary items. Their stats are often the highest they can be, as well as having abundance amounts of HP and SP to boot, which is much greater than what a normal enemy's stats would be, making them challenging bosses to defeat. Strangely enough, in an armor piece or accessory, the Item God will sometimes have a Monster Weapon equipped. The Item God in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and it's remakes often takes the form of a Majin (with the sprite being darkened and see-through). In the case of a Monster weapon, the Item God will be switched with a randomly selected monster. Their power is similar to that of Marjoly, which they will do a ton of damage if fighting it unprepared. In Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories and it's remake, the Item God's appearance varies. If going to floor 100 of a Legendary item in the Veldime Item World, the Item God will take the form of a random humanoid/monster class. In the Land of Carnage, however, the Item God will take the form of a darkened and see-through Majin, like how it would normally happen in Hour of Darkness. In the case of most Rank 39 equipment, should the player go to floor 100 of a Legendary Excalibur in the Land of Carnage, for instance, the Item God will have the Yoshitsuna equipped. Conversely, if the player goes to floor 100 of a Legendary Excalibur in the Veldime Item World, the Item God will not have the Yoshitsuna equipped, meaning that Rank 40 weapons can only be obtained in the Land of Carnage. In Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice and it's remake, the Item God's humanoid appearance is that of a darkened and see-through Masked Hero. Like in Disgaea 2, they will not hold the Rank 40 weapons in the original hub world and must be in the Land of Carnage in order to obtain them. In Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten and it's remakes, the Item God takes the form of a black and red Android. And just like in Disgaea 2 and 3, the player must be in the Land of Carnage to obtain the Rank 40 weapons from them. In Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, due to the fact that the Majin and Android classes aren't present in the game, the Item God will instead be a greatly discolored version of a random humanoid/monster unit (except generics), retaining their high stats. The Rank 40 weapons, while still obtained in a similar manner, must be present on the Item God with the LoC Mode cheat turned on in the Cheat Shop. In Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, the Item God's appearance follows the rule of Disgaea D2's. However, unlike previous installments, the Item God in a Rank 39 will not have the Rank 40 equipped by just going to floor 100, or a floor that is an equivalent to 100 (due to the Item World no longer having a floor cap in that game). The Rank 39 must be level 80 for the Item God to have the Rank 40 in their hands. The same holds true for the Carnage Items. Stealing Items There are reasons, however, that many players wish to seek out an Item God, with one of them being equipment that can be stolen. Should a player go from floor 1 to 100 on that one item, the Item God will be holding the next Rank weapon (AKA: if a player goes to floor 100 of a rank 20 item, the item god will have a rank 21 item equipped) Notes * This does not include healing items or items that are usable in battle, such as a Mr. Gency's Exit. * If the player goes to floor 100, but does not steal the item off the Item God, then uses a Mr. Gency's Exit before finishing the floor and goes back in, the Item God will no longer have the item equipped anymore. The player has one chance only to steal the item from Item God when first entering the 100th floor. * The item to be stolen will have a random rarity, with the exception of Rank 40 items, which are always Legendary. * This is the only way to get most Rank 40 equipment. Other Bonuses On top of getting better ranked items, Item Gods also offer special bonuses: * Item Gods offer 3 times the Experience and HL bonus for defeating them. * After clearing the level, if the Item God was destroyed, the stats of the item being leveled will be boosted significantly. * If an Item God is defeated and the stage is cleared, an additional Specialist slot is added to the item. Exploitation When facing off against an Item God, a player can defeat it, use a Mr. Gency's Exit, then go back into the item to face off against it again. While this does nothing for the item that is being leveled, many players do it for the experience and hell bonus that an Item God offers. In Disgaea 2, 3, 4, and 1 Complete, however, double killing not just the Item God, but all other Item World bosses in general are required for maxing an item's stats. Also, since the Item God's item will have a random rarity, many players use a Mr. Gency's Exit at floor 99, save their game, then go back into the item world, finish floor 99, then check the Item God's item. If it is not legendary, they simply reload their save and try again. Special Notes * Despite all other enemies being able to be thrown on a Geo Symbol in order to destroy it in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, an Item God can not be thrown on a Geo-symbol. The game will simply buzz the player. See Also *Item Bosses *Item God 2 Category:Bosses